


The Sun And The Moon

by Romennim



Series: Gravitational Attraction [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss." Kíli orders them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Il Sole E La Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979692) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> A huge thank you to my new beta, [ladychild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychild), who kindly answered my call for help :)

"Kiss." Kíli orders them.

His words are firm and they should echo loudly in the huge room. Instead, they resonate perfectly against the popping of the fire in the hearth, and deepen the strange stillness of the air.

In front of him, Fíli and Tauriel are looking at each other and they don't seem to have heard Kíli at all. Their eyes are locked, heated. Intent on each other and so focused on their counterpart that Kíli could almost swear they are physically linked.

He shivers and arousal suddenly burns brighter and is even more maddening. They are so beautiful, so perfect near each other.

Kíli’s not irritated that he's being ignored – because he's not. The other two know he's there and that is enough. Seeing them as if they want to be there, even without him, is a thrill on its own.

When Fíli's hand _finally_ cups Tauriel's cheek and the elf leans down to kiss his brother; Kíli exhales the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and something in his chest finally relaxes.

Then, excitement burns down his spine because Tauriel isn't just kissing Fíli. No, Tauriel is devouring him, _biting_ and _sucking_ at his lips as if starved and Fíli takes it and _takes_ it. A moan somewhere is born and dies. He doesn't know if the moan was Fíli's or his and Kíli doesn't care. Because the sight is fucking gorgeous and he can only thank Mahal and all the Valar that they are here, alive, and that, after all the heartbreak and the anguish, they are together at last.

But Kíli doesn't want to think about that now. They are finally at a point where they can be happy and Kíli doesn't want to mar this moment – this new beginning.

He shakes his head and, taking a deep breath, Kíli moves.

By then, Fíli is sprawled on the bed and Tauriel is kissing his navel, going slowly but steadily down. His brother's gaze is towards the ceiling, unfocused, and his breathing is labored.

Kíli kneels by Fíli's head and caresses his golden hair. It takes a few seconds for Fíli's eyes to focus on him. When he does, Kíli smirks down at him.

"She's something, isn't she?"

Fíli opens his mouth but what comes out is a moan. By reflex, Kíli's hand tightens in his brother's hair and Fíli fucking shudders beneath him. This is their first time like this, open and free, and it's too much for Kíli.

Kíli leans down and this time it is him devouring his brother like a starved man and it is _fantastic_. Fíli opens his lips beneath his own and meets him stroke for stroke; until a choked moan dashes against Kíli's lips and his brother trembles, before relaxing against the sheets.

Kíli kisses him softly, a soothing touch, once more, before pulling away, and the sight that greets him – Fíli debauched and relaxed, breathing heavily and hair mussed – is a sight to fucking behold.

The bed dips on his right and Kíli lifts his gaze from his brother to their other lover. Tauriel's eyes meets his, bright and full of love and passion. He doesn't waste a moment and surges forward, kissing her. Her lips open and Kíli can taste his brother on her tongue. His kisses become harsher, more passionate, but Tauriel doesn't let him take the lead and she pushes him down, until he's sprawled beside his brother and her body covers his. The full contact is beautiful and maddening and he thrusts up, seeking more friction.

Tauriel keeps kissing him and Kíli knows she could go on like this for hours, but he can't. He's already at the end of his rope. His hands tangle in Tauriel’s hair, beautiful and red like a million sunsets, and a sound like a whimper, like a plea, escapes him and is devoured by her lips.

Suddenly Tauriel pulls back and before Kíli can say – think – anything, she straddles him and he's inside her. The heat is unexpected, overwhelming, and incredible. He doesn't believe he can last very long. When she starts moving, taking her pleasure, head thrown back and wild, Kíli knows he won't.

It's too much and not enough. A breath of air caresses his ear and his brother is there, kissing and biting his neck. One of Kíli’s hands searches for Fíli's, until Fíli takes it and squeezes, an anchor in this sea of madness and pleasure.

Tauriel moans and clenches around him. Fíli bites his collarbone, and that's it, he's done. Kíli comes.

After, Tauriel moves and lies on his other side.

Between Fíli and Tauriel, Kíli feels like he has never felt before, like he has been made anew.

Together, they wait for morning and the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
